Aelita's Birthday
Aelita's Birthday is the seventh episode of season 11 and the 233rd episode of Code Lyoko. Summery One day it was 8:00 in the morning and everyone was already up accept for Aelita who was still asleep Jeremy Ulrich Odd Yumi and William were planning a birthday party for Aelita but they had to figure out how to surprise her cause they managed to do so before. Odd asked Jeremy how to surprise Aelita, Jeremy said that someone would have to take Aelita to Lyoko while they get her party ready and which they can surprise her. Aelita finally woke up and asked what was everyone talking about and they just said nothing and everyone walked away to lunch while Aelita was wondering what was going on and she was getting upset that no one was telling her and everyone was walking away from her. Jeremy stopped her and told her that he needs her to go Lyoko to check on the tower for the hacking of the main tower on Xanadu, Aelita agreed and soon everyone went to the factory and Franz who also knew about Aelita's birthday and he asked what was going on and Jeremy asked the others who was gonna go with Aelita to Lyoko at any tower to find a way to hack the main tower on Xanadu. Soon Franz Hopper sended Aelita and Odd to Lyoko to the tower in Sector 5, while that was happening Franz told everyone to get ready for Aelita's birthday and which they did as they left the factory and headed back to Kadic, Meanwhile on Sector 5 Aelita asked Odd why was everyone not answering her and not including her in the their ploting which Odd doesn't say anything and makes lies to her so she doesn't know about her birthday that they were celebrating for her. Back at Kadic everyone was in Aelita's room and they were getting ready for her party as they got all the stuff together they were ready. Meanwhile on Sector 5 Aelita managed to get more data on finding a way to hack the main tower in Xanadu and getting past the virus protecting it, Aelita asked if they were close to hacking the virus in the Xanadu main tower so they can enter Code: Chimera and destroy Xanadu. But Franz Hopper told them he still needs to do more work and needs time. Jeremy called Franz and asked him to bring Aelita and Odd back once they were done getting more data for the tower in Xanadu. Franz brought Odd and Aelita back and asked her to go to her room and see what Jeremy wants to show her and soon Odd went with her too. As Aelita were coming Jeremy and the others were ready and hid in the room and as Aelita and Odd walked in everyone screamed HAPPY BIRTHDAY AELITA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! screamed everyone. Aelita was shocked and asked what was going on and Jeremy soon told her that it was her birthday and they wanted to celebrate it to remember all the times they had with her as they all smiled at her. Aelita who then smiled at Jeremy gave him a kiss on the lips and then gave him a hug and she said thank you Jeremy, Odd tried to wake Jeremy up as he was standing in a freezing pose and Odd evening hopes that Xana or Baron leaves them alone for a while as Jeremy would have to get used to that kiss move by Aelita. Trivia * This would be the second time that the gang had celebrated Aelita's birthday the first time was in The Trap. * This is one of the other episodes in which Xana nor Baron don't attack earth in this episode.